CONTUNACION DE LA CONTINUACION LA PROFECIA
by Catlion
Summary: LA HISTORIA CONTINUA...estabes la parte de Cloud finaliza. espara aclarar una ciertas cosas en el proximo numero esta totalmente dedicado a la hija de Cloud... y si son españoles.. no es por criticar pero nuestros idiomas son diferetenes .Mexico y España el español no se dice asi.en Mexico se dice castellano y en España Español asi que disfruten solo los de habla hispana o latinos


**ESTA SEMANA EN LA RADIO-NOVELA ... SECUELAS DE AMOR PRESENTAN...NAH OTRAVES CON ESE INTRO...BUENO COMO YA SABEN .. CONTESTARE LAS PREGUNAS ... ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y DESDE AHORA ACLARO... PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA,PALABRAS INCOMPLETAS Y FALTA DE LETRAS... MI TECLADO FALLA UN POCO...COMPRARE OTRO Y SE LO INTALARE A MI LAPTOP VAIO... OTRA COSA...NO ME INTERESA SI LES GUSTO O NO...SI ME DICEN QUE ES MALO .. ME DA IGUAL.. ES POR DIVERSION NADA MAS Y PARA DESESTRESARME ASI.. NO PRESUMO DE DONES DE ESCRITURA... ADEMAS LES DIJE QUE SOLO EN MI CORREO ME PUDEN HACER LO QUE QUIERAN... ASTA INSULTARME..PORQUE COMO VERAN ... NO LO REVISO... SUS CRITICAS DESTRUCTIVAS Y/O PSITIVAS ME LAS PASO POR EL ORTO Y SE LAS REGRESO EVITENME DE OFENDERLOS... BUENO RESPONDIENDO PREGUNTAS:**

**1 EL NO REGRESARA... GRACIAS A LOS LOBOS DE MADERA**

**2 LA CRIA TALVES NASCA ..BUIEN PERO CUN UNA HABILIDAD HEREDITARIA**

**3 ELLA MORIRA? CLARO... PERO NO REVELARE LO QUE SIGUE..**.

**SIGAMOS ...**

Cloud... salio un dia al parque de nubes... donde se sento y vio un grupo de embarazadas haciendo ejercisios...y se propuso a ir... +

-"hola... hem... mo nombre es CLoud y quisiera tomas la clase.. aun hay cupo?

-"claro tome un pedaso de cielo y recuestese... y diga a todas su edad y los meses que tiene"

-"deacuerdo... mi nombre es Cloud Faster ... tengo 23 años (esa es mi edad) y tengo 9 meses y me faltan 2 meses mas"

Y todas la empiesan a elogiar ... y a desearle buenos deseos...

-"y que sera potro o yegua?"

-"aun no lo se."

-"y donde lo tendras"

-"en el castillo de Celestia"

-"nos deves estas tomando el pelo... Celestia no creo que este dispuesta a ser tu partera"

-"claro que no... tontas.. si no lo tendre en el hospital privado de Celestia..."

-"aahhh"- en unisono

La tarde que tuvi fue especial.. la mayoria de las que estaban en el ejercisio estan a 1 mes de parir otras a semanas.. cloud regreso a su casa hecha de nubes (a mi en lo personal me gustria tener una nube como cama.. pero lo mas cecano a nube es hule espuma T_T) asi que se recosto y se durmio...a la mañana siguiente tomo sus cosas y se fue a Canterlot.. mas en espesifico al palacio a descansar y a parir en ese lugar ya que su esposo le mado una carta que llegaria en 2 meses y se re-encontrarian en Canterlot para tener a su cria...

-"valla.. creo que ire a visitar a Celestia .. espero que no ... me .. canse... al... primer.. escalon...hem... ayuda"

cuando logro llegar al palacio.. rapidamente las mucamas la ayudan a llegar a su habitacion.. y llamar a Celestia..

-"Cloud..que haces aqui?... crei que tendrias a tu cria en Cloudsdale.."

-"no hemos decidido que sea en un hospital .. "

-"ordenare que te preparen una habitacion en mi hospital..."

-" te lo agradecre... pero aun me falta un 2 meses asi que ... me tendras aqui por este tiempo.."

-"sera un placer poder precensiar tu parto... espero que sea potro...ahh.. me gustria mucho..."

-"a mi tambien... un potro que diensa a su madre de ti "

Y rieron por un rato

Al mes y medio de su arrivo... mientras en la merienda.. las dos charlaban

-"Ahh Celestia... tus cocineros hace unos bocadillos tan deliciosos que... me llevan al paraiso"

-"si lo se... por eso me gusta tanto los postres de los ciudadanos de Equestria"

-"osea que... no... reclutas a cocineros?"

-"no presisamente...si no que se realiza un concuros de repostreria.. y el que gane ... su postre sera llevado a las finos paladares de Equestria y el ganador es bien recompensado"

-"wow.. creo que ya..."

-"ya... que?"

-"no nada es que crei que ..."

-" que?...porque tiraste el té al suelo.."

-"no es té.. "

-"ahh...que no es té...o rayos.. rapido un medico"

."ay no.. ay no... creo que ya... "

-"espera.. espera... resiste a que lleguemos al hospital"

-"no ay suficiente tiempo..."

-"esta bien .. todos ayudenme a llevarla a su habitacion"

Los que estaban ay... rapidmente ayudaron a Celestia a llevarla y posteriormente acostarla.. Celestia todo el tiempo cerca de ella...

-"Cloud te duele mucho"

-"alguien la puede golpear?"

-"deacuerdo...te duele...porque tarda tanto el medico?... bueno tu traeme agua.. jabon y una tualla calliente.. y una a temperatura hambiente.. la tendremos ahora Cloud"

-"estabien pero AAAAHHH ... AHHH"

-"que esperan ... rapido"

-" aqui tiene su magestad..."

-"TODOS AFUERA.. AHORA"

Todos salieron de la habitacion...

-"Cloud...respira.. dejame ver... ohh.. ya veo la cabeza... aver Cloud.. puja"

... -"aaahhh AAHH..."

-"deacuerdo .. respira y puja otra vez"

-"ME DUELE... NO CREO PODER..."

-"puja ahora"

..."AAAHH ...AAAHHH"

mientras del otro lado de la puerta un mesajero y todos esperando muy atentamente a que se abriera la puerta ...

-"ya casi Cloud.. una vez mas"

Y en el silencio de la habitacion.. se escucho un llanto...

-"fe-lici..dades Cloud... es...yegua"

-"uff.. uff quiero.. verla..."

-"ten..es hermosa... salio a ti..esepto por una detalle..."

-"que le paso a mi bebe...?"

-"la punta de sus plumas son plateadas..solo lo vi una vez..."

-"oh..no... es... de gran importancia...damela..."

-"descansa.. me lavare y le pondremos nombre"

-"si... pero ...es..peremos ...a... mi... esposo"

-"como gustes"

Celestia deja el cuarto y todos sus sirvientes esperando el anuncio...

-"ES YEGUA.."

Todos en la sala gritaron y saltaron ... festejaron y se habrieon las botellas de cidra... los cigarrillos y las apuestas se pagaron..pero un mensajero solo esperaba a que Celestia leyera el mensaje

-"su majestad.. noticias de ever-freee"

-"mmm .. espero que sean buenas noticias:

_su majestad Celestia.. la nacion grifo le da sus condolencias ya que todo el equipo de exploracion.. soldados y cientificos grifo-poni ha sido reportado com desaparecido.. no existen rastros de su desaparicion... muy poco se pudo recuperar... 3 cuerpos indican que algo los ataco...1 regreso pero murio al ser hospitalisado.. lamentamos decirle que ya no se seguira con la investigacion...las ostilidades entre nuestras naciones sesaran por tiempo indefinido.. para honrar a sus muertos y a los nuestros por su atencion gracias ATTE el concilio"  
_

Celestia al enterarse.. todo el peso del mundo callo sobre su lomo..ella nuevamente entra a la habitacion aun sin limpiarse y le dice muy trizte

-"Cloud.. devemos hablar.."

-"que paso Celestia.. es sobre mi esposo?"

-"si.. de eso quiero hablarte"

-"que te envio.. cuanod vuelve?"

-"Cloud.. mi dever real es informarte ... el esta muerto"

-"no me engañes.."

-"es verdad.. ten .. lee esto.. me llevo a tu cria "

Cloud leyo el texto... al terminar... no resistio.. y so llanto se escucho por todo el palacio...todos desconcertados empesaron a esparcir rumores de la muerte de la cria.. otras decian que su espso la abandono o murio... Cloud destrosada...se quedo inmovil ... ya no comia...

."Cloud.. querida... tu hijoa te necesita...por favor abre.. el te dijo que la cuidaras... de esa manera no...enfermarte ..y no atender a tu cria..CLoud abre...por favor.."

Ella abre y dice

-"tienes razon...eres mi amiga..nunca me mentirias...ven.. te necesito.."

Cloud lloro poer mas de una hora...Celestia la consolaba... le daba animos...pero Celestia savia que la prueba .. fue exitosa.. la cria habina nacido...Cloud no debia morir o dejar morir a su cria.. ya que esta cria... salvara a todos.

Cloud ya con los cascos en la tierra... tras pasar un rato con Celestia.. deciden ponerle un nombre...

"mmm que te parece Cloud...que se llame Krystal?"

"no.. no es unicornio..yo queria que tiviese el nombre de mi tia"

-"cual es si se puede saber?"

-"Cloud Slowly..."

-"no.. ese nombre esta ... raro.."

-"si.. lo se .. por eso mi abuela se lo cambio despues de firmar el acta de nacimineto"

-"mmm.. que tal... Sweett?"

-"mmm si..me gusta...pero Sweett que?"...- mientras lo decidian.. una lluvia con relampagos empezo asustando a la cria.. oviamente solto a llorar

-"SWEETT STORM"- las 2 dijeron al unisono

-"desde ahora y en adelante... yo la Princesa Celestia... te nombro...Sweett Storm..."

Cloud y su cria son llevadas a casa.. esa misma noche... al dia siguiente... las nuves aunciaban una feroz tormenta... los pegas esa ves se sobrepasaron ...ya que se aproximaria una ola de clalor que devastaria las cosechas de los terrestres y unicornios...

"wow... se han sobrepasado... valla con los del clima.. que bueno que no los comando.. porque si estubese en la posiscion de aquel.. uff todos losdia s de descanso... pero quein se esta mudando... valla Sweett tendras compañera de juegos"

Cloud sale con su cria para saludar a la pareja recien llegada...

"hola... soy su vecina cloud Faster... y ella es mi hija Sweett Storm.."

"gusto en conocerte...mi nombre es Prism Rain (personaje tomada de derpiburoo.. busquenla si existe) y ella es mi hija Rainbow Dash.. valla creo que tiene la misma edad.. la mia tiene 2 meses de nacida"

-"hem no creo.. Sweet tiene una semana de nacida "

-"dime.. parto natural?"

-"si"

-"desgarre?"

-"si de 5 centimetros"

-"que valor"

-"y tu?

-"natural sin desgarre"

-"que valiente.. bueno basta de charlas... quieres tomar algo en mi casa?"

-"no puedo , estoy ayudando a desempacar a mi espsos y ademas devo dormir a Rainbow"

-"no te preocupes... ademas el puede cuidarla y cuidarse solo no?"

-"a que rayos ... vamos solo espera un monento"

...

"ya .. vamonos"

Ellas charlaron y rieron.. contaros su desgracias y sus aventuras asta altas horas de la noche

"Wow tu vida si es algo dura.. pero vieste tantos lugares... incluso el palacio "

-"pero tu vida esta llena de emocionantes aventuras... tu trabajo es muy diferente al mio... ojala y podamos seguis siendo vecinas"

-"si.. ojala..pero bueno.. devor irme...mi esposo no dormira a sus horas a Rainbow..bueno asta mañana .. descansa"

-"lo mismo te digo Rain.."

Y las 2 duermen a sus ciraturas casi al mismo tiempo.. Cloud duerme a Sweett y se acusta en su cama.. pero ahora le es muy grande.. y que el la ha dejado.. sollosa por un breve momento y se duerme... al cabo de unas horas.. una alarma de huracan suena despertando a todos...Cloud abrUptamente despierta y rapidamente sale asia la calle

-"Cloud.. ven...rapido necesito tu ayuda"-Rain se lo dice gritando

-"no te escucho dilo mas fuerte"

Rain se le hacerca y la convense de que deben parar el huracan,asi que de inmediato van al ojo,ellas tratando de mantenere estables ante la fuerte ventisca,pero les es fuerza del viento las hace estrellarse una contra la otra,girando y girando,asta perderse en el viento.

A las horas posteriores, estaba todo Cloudsdale en movimineto,rescatando y buscando entre y voluntarios buscaban victimas y Celestia estaba presente para supervisar las labores de rescate asta que...

-"mi señora,temo informarle que hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Cloud ya sin vida"

-"que?... llevame de inmediato"

Celestia arriba al alvergue,mas espesifico un edificio publico,aun mas espesifico a un area de descarga y descarga,donde mantenian a los muertos...y la ve,su cuerpo se puso helado,el cuerpo de Cloud semi destrosado,tendida en el suelo,varias partes de su cuerpo totalmente desgarradas,sin carne,su vientre abierto,y el craneo aplastado,Celesita corrio a mirarla bien.. talves no se trataba de ella...pero no fue asi,efectivamente era ella...Celestia tomo su cuerpo,la abrazo, y lloro por un largo rato antes de darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba

-"soldados... busquen a Sweett de inmediato"- con voz muy ,muy seria

-"como usted ordene"-al unisono

Los sondados intentondo encontrarla,no se percatan que esta en la casa de Cloud, Celestia ayudanto tambien decide revisar primero ese lugar,y por fortuna estaba llorando...se puede escuchar,Celestia entra,la ve y rapidamente el instinto de madre surge

-"shh,ya...calmate,todo esta bien,shh"-mientras la tomaba con su magia-"duermete,duermete cariño mio"

Ella sale de la casa junto con la cria,los soldados inspecionan la casa para ver si alguien sigue con vida,pero la casa estaba vacia,van a la casa de alado un joven potro les pregunta sobre su esposa,le informana que todo pegaso ha sido transladado al refigio que tal vez este en ese lugar.

-"llevenme a casa"-les dijo a sus soldados

Ellos ovedecen..sin preguntar la suben al carruaje de vuelta a percartarse de la cria

-"vallanse todos ..no quiero ver a nadie por le resto del dia"

-"pero mi señora.. el consilio esta por llegar que les digo?"responde su secretaria

-"nada.. que esperen"-dijo enfadada

-"p pero yo"

-"creo que ya me as escuchado... vete de aqui ,nadie deve estar aqui..."

-"entiendo..."

Todos en la gran sala se marchan , Celestia se recuesta a lamentarse y a llorar por la perdida de su amiga,pero reacciona que tiene en sus alas a una potranca recien nacida,y piensa

"_eres tan frajil,hermosa y valiente para soportar todo ese frio,pasar hambre"_

_-"_desde ahora seras mi hija,heredera al trono de Equestria y no me importa lo que digan los demas,eres mi hija y mi eredera"-dijo totalmente orgullosa

-"su majestad,porque quiso que nos retiraramos?"-pregunto su secretaria

-"sabes guardar un secreto?"

-"por su puesto,mis labios son una tumba"

-"porque si hablas te mandare a matar"

-"lo prometo que de mi boca no saldra ni una palabra que me diga"

-"mira"-le enseña a la criatura-"ella apartir de ahora es mi hija y mi eredera al trono,mañana en la mañana ve por el cuerpo de Cloud y dile a los guardias de tu confianza que la entierren en el sementerio de los reyes"

-"entendido,algo mas?"

-"llevale las mejores flores y esperame ,no la entierres sin mi,quiero estar presente"

-"entiendo,lo hare desde ahora"

La cria es llevada por Celestia a la habitacion,la deja dormir ,mientras que ella toma un descanso, toma un ligero baño,y su instinto le dice que deve darle de comer,asi que ella se acuesta,y como vio que la criatura no se acercaba,se duerme,de pronto siente un ligero mordisco,se despierta, alsa las piernas traceras y hay estaba, comiendo,Celestia se relajo y dejo que siguiera pequeños mordiscos,pero sin importancia y durmio nuevamente.

Cuando desperto,noto que la cria estaba jugueteando con sus alas,asi que la toma con su magia y empuesa a lamerla,limpiando su carita y le decia tiernamente

-"ay que cosita tan hermosa,quien es tu madre,quien es tu madre,yo,si yo"

Y la cria reia y jugueteaba con Celestia,mientras en Cloudsdale, la secretaria,se dedicaba a tomar el cuerpo de Cloud secretamente junto con 3 soldados mas,pidieron tener la mas minima discrecion,y su recompensa por su silencio sera enorme,cada pony en ese lugar,cudando a los muertos y a los familiares de los caidos,tomaron el voto de silencio,tampornto como entraron,pagaron y tomaron el cuerpo,salieron con rumbo al cementerio,pero no el cualqiera,el cementerio de los reyes,este esta totalmente adornado,columnas de oro puro,se alsaban en la entrada,el enrejado hecho en su totalidad de plata,al entrar estan 3 estatuas,cada una represntando a cada especie poni,la entrar aun mas, esta un hermosos jardin,plantas,arboles, arbustos y flores ,adornan el camino de piedra,una fuesnte en el centro ,donde se curaon los 4 caminos,uno al norte,otro al sur(la entrada) otro al este y uno al oseste,un camino mas ,pero mas anogsto,lleva a la sala de preparacion,en ese lugar estan los encargados de que el cuerpo se vea bien antes de ser enterrado o cremado,los guadias pagaron nuevamente por su silencio,los cuales actuaron rapidamente,tratando de mejrer el cuerpo,maquillarlo,y ponerloe una vestudir ade las elegante,ya que no todos puden entraro mas bien morir y ser enterados en ese lugar,cada antepsadado fue un heroe,un rey de uun lugar,o un presonaje de la histora de Equestria,ni siquiera un wondervolt puede descansar en ese sitio,casi casi solo la crema y nata de la realeza tiene acceso,bueno en fin, me desvie un poc del tema,el cuerpo esba teniendo total exclusividad,las vesiduras blancas,ligeras,se podria ver su piel,en la cabeza llevaba una tiara totalmente hecha de oro solido,su crin tenia flores exoticas,en sus alas,un adorno para cada pluma,ocmo una gota de rocio,puesta con delicadeza,la caja no era cualquer caja,era de la mas fina,labrada directamten en roca,marmol para ser presiso,tiene un tallado esquisito,hecha a la medida,,y es llevado en donde la secretaria escojio para su entierro,solo era de espera a Celestia para ver si le gustaba el lugar,el lugar consistia en estar en un castillo hecho de nubes.

Al dia siguiente,Celestia se presenta con su cria,la dirijen al lugar indicado,al cerlo,llora y se quebra en llanto, ve la caja ,y se acerca,le derrama lagrimas,cada lagrima le toca su cuerpo ya inerte,los enteradores , hacen su trabajo,la meten poco a poco al mousoleo,dentro ,el llanto de Celestia es incontrolable,

-"mi señora..nas ultimas palabras?"-le pregunta el enterrador

-"por su puesto..."_aguantondose las lagrimas-"Cloud.. te falle como amiga,pero no como madre,yo cuidare a tu presiosa hija,sera parte de la realeza,ahora .. vete en paz... "

Todos salen,Celestia mira al mousoleo,ve como se cierran las puertas,da media vuelta, y se marcha junto con su cria.

Al llegar alcastillo, Celestia tiene trabajo por ahcer, atender al consilio, la esperan en la camra de reunion

_"Celestia,nos tiene esperando por ams de 6 horas, aque se deve el traso?"

-"ustedes disculpen,pero susedio un problema familiar,pero esta resuelto,ahora,diganme a que se deve su visita?"

-"tu bien sabes porque estamos aqui, entreganos a la cria"

-"pero que dicen?... es mi hija, no se las dare"

-"tienes que,es la elejida"

-"si pero para mandar en mi reino,no en el suyo"

-"no la queremos para eso,tu bien sabes,que ella tiene una habilidad erederitaria,ella es la elejida, entregala o sufiras las consecuencias."

-"no se las dare... aun es muy joven,aenas nacio ,no tiene ni el año.. se los imploro,denle tiempo..asta que tenga la mayoria de edad,tomara su decicion, si ira con ustedes o no.. solo no la separen de mi, soy lo unico que tenogo"- y se rompe en llanto

EL concilio empiesa a decidir entre ellos, y llegan auna solucion

-"estabien... te daremos 15 años, si pasa ese tiempo y no ay respuesta, la intervencion militar sera inevitable, si de ser necesario, tomaremos Canterlot matando a todos por esa cria,, recuerda solo 15 años no mas nomenos"

Y el consilio sale del gran salon,y Celestia sustada llama a su guerdiade llegar les ordena

-"quiero que ustedes 10 cuiden y protejan a mi hija, su silencio es importante, nadie deve saver que es mia,solo ustedes, pretenjanla con su vida"

-"asi sera mi señora" - al unisono

Se va del salon.. previemante le mando a construir una habtacion confortable a Sweett,incluso una pequeña cuna y una cama para Celestia,ya que se relaja demaciado al grado de dormirce cuando le da de comer,asi que se toma . y la pone para que beba de su leche,y siente los mordiscos,asta dormirse.

**ACASO CELESTIA SERA UNA BUENA MADRE? SWEETT ESTRA COMODA COMO LA HEREDERA AL TRONO DE EQUESTRIA? CUAL SERA SU DESTINO A LSO 15 AÑOS Y PORQUE DIANTRES SIGO CON ESTAS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS...?**

**SIGANME LA PROXIMA VEZ Y LO SABRAN... *GUIÑO***

**ALCARO SI NO LES GUSTO CON TAN SOLO VERLO Y NO PONERME COMO FAVORITO ES MAS QUE BIENS ERVIDO PARA MI Y NO CRITICAR YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESCRITO POR MI DEACERDO PORQUE UN TIO ESPAÑOL ME CRITICO NO LO CULPO YO TAMBIEN LO DIRE NO ME GUSTAN LOS PUTOS POKEMONS**


End file.
